Meet Mike Newton
by shouldbeonbroadway
Summary: Mike Newton has brain damage. He is a freak now.
1. WTF?

**Yeah I wrote this yesterday cuz i was bored. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I wish I did but I dont...**

* * *

Meet Mike Newton. He just got hit in the face by Jacob Black. Now he has brain damage……

**Written in Bella's POV**

Mike Newton walked in to class. He comes up to me and Edward and goes "Hi my name in Mike. What's your name?"

I look at him and say "Mike its Bella, remember?' Mike goes up to everyone in the class saying the same thing he said to me. I look at Edward knowing that he knew what Mike was thinking. Edward whispers "I'll tell you later." I nod.

At the end of class I pretend to trip and hurt my leg so Edward can take me to the nurse. Once out in the hall I go "WTF HAPPENEND WITH CREEPO?!"

Edward says "calm down Bella. I think we need…I mean you need to go see Jacob Black."

"Why on earth do I need to" I ask impatiently.

Edward goes "that dog punched Mike so hard he has brain damage!"

"You aren't serious, are you?" I ask Edward. He only nods.

**Later in La Push...**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?" I scream at Jacob. Technically I was on the La Push side of the boundary line with Jake while Edward was on the other side.

Jake just looks at me. "What are you talking about?" he asks. I just look at him then shake my head and turn to leave.

Once in the car Edward starts laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I ask him.

He says, "That freak honestly has no idea what you are talking about." Not in the mood to talk I get mad and tell Edward to just drive.

Once back at my house Edward leaves promising that he will be up in my room waiting. Charlie was home. He looks at me and I say, "Don't even ask." He just nods. I quickly eat and then lie to Charlie that I will be up in my room studying.

Edward's up there waiting for me. I turn on my computer before walking over to my bed. He kisses me on the forehead as I sit down next to him on my bed. I look up at him waiting.

"Ok here is the story." He begins." Mike was working on Saturday and Jacob and some of his friends walk in to Newton's. Jacob asks for some camping stuff and Mike lies and says that they don't have anything. Then Jacob punched him and then called him a liar."

I gasp then start laughing. Really loud. Edward says, "Flip! Charlie is coming up here!" I run over to my computer and open up an email from my mom as Edward goes and hides in my closet.

Charlie walks in and says "What's with the laughing?'

I quickly say, "Oh, it's just an email from Mom."

Charlie says, "Ok night Bells." Then he leaves.

Edward comes out and says "Wow, that was close!"

I turn off my computer and say "I'll be right back!" I go and quickly change into my pajamas and go back into my room. I crawl into bed with Edward and he kisses me and says, "I love you."

I say, "I love you, too."

Then he whispers "Sweet dreams." Then starts humming my lullaby.

Mystery of Mike solved. And he will never be the same again. I think right before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to Audrey (oddball15) for helping me revise it. I don't know what I'd do without her! **

**Please review!!**


	2. Freak Show

**CHAPTER 2!! YAY!!**

* * *

Meet Mike Newton

Chapter 2

Mike's POV

_I was just going to show up at Bella's house. Say hi to Charlie and Bella and then leave. That was all. Maybe stay for dinner…. NO MIKE JUST STOP! Just go in say hi and leave have some polite conversation. THAT'S ALL!! I was thinking as I drove over to Bella's house._

I pulled up to the house and of course Cullen car was there. "Great" I mumbled under my breath as I walked up to their house.

I rang the door bell. And waited. Charlie came to the door.

"Hi ummm this is Mike …Newton and I just wanted to um come by and just um well I just wanted to stop by." I said.

"BELLA!! DOOR….." Charlie yelled. "Come in if you want." He said to me.

I quickly glanced down at my hand where my mom had written steps for me. I was apparently supposed to go in but I couldn't remember….after um what was I thinking just now….? I followed what's his name….o yeah Charlie.

Bella came down stairs with Edward following. "Oh Mike I wasn't expecting you." Bella said glancing at the clock that said it was 9:45 pm. "Um have a seat I guess."

Bella and Edward sat in the love seat. Charlie sat in the recliner chair. And I sat on the couch.

"Um so how are you guys?" I asked Bella and Edward.

Charlie got up and went upstairs.

Bella looks at me. "Listen Mike, I have NO idea why you are here. And I don't want you here. So if you could um maybe leave that would be great."

I get up to leave "Oh ok. Well bye Bella and Edward."

Bella and Edward follow me to the door. "Bye" they both say. I wasn't even out the door when Edward pulled Bella into a kiss. EWWWWWWWWWWW I wanted to scream. Jeez that's gross.

Bella's POV

Mike walked out of the door and then suddenly Edward pulled me into a kiss.

When he stopped I turned bright red. "Edward! Do you want the whole neighbor hood to see?"

Edward chuckles "I love you." Then he kisses me again.

"I love you too! But can we please take this somewhere else so they neighbors don't have to be scared." I say. Edward looks at me confused "why would they be scared, love?" I laugh as I close the door "Hmm lets see, oh I don't know….maybe because its weird to see a gorgeous boy to be kissing such a plain girl."

"You are the furthest thing from plain, love." Edward whispers in my ear. I kiss him again and ask "When will you be back?"

"In a few. Just got to take the car home then I'll come right back. Charlie's already sleeping."

"Alright. Love you!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
